


Don't stop ever

by ledbythreads



Series: Don't stop. Ever [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant (mentioned), Jimsy - Freeform, John Paul Jones/Robert Plant (mentioned), Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Kink, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Smut, no beta we die as dyslexics, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: John Paul Jones and Jimmy Page have been lovers and friends since the days when they worked together as session musicians. This Jimsy story happens immediately after the Robsy story 'Sink'.  John has just made out with Robert for the first time. John has been pining for Jimmy who is wrapped up in an up-and-down intense new love affair with Robert. Robert and Jimmy are having a bad week.





	Don't stop ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisy_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisy_kitten/gifts).

The kitchen is still empty. Thank goodness, John thinks, he doesn't really want to see Robert right now and nor does he want anyone else drawing any premature conclusions. Robert has cleared away John's crockery. John stands there, hands in pockets, and he can still taste Robert.  
In John's experience lying to Jimmy isn't easy, but perfectly possible. He's done it before. 

No time like the present, John thinks. Jimmy has one of his minor obsessions at the moment about Jasmine tea. John finds a proper china cup and saucer. A rose would only make Jimmy suspicious. He used to bring Jimmy yellow roses, he used to steal them from parks on the way to work. John knew that Jimmy was perfectly aware the Victorians considered yellow flowers to indicate devotion. Jimmy never sent any of his own.  
No point in being bitter. John could not be more happily married. 

Jimmy has taken his room at the top of a tower. They may all be in fact staying here, instead of a perfectly serviceable hotel, simply to facilitate this fancy. John knows their stay is not being paid for. The owners are fans of a sort. So that's probably the more plausible reason. All the same Jimmy has taken full advantage; retreating like Emily Dickinson, or perhaps Rapunzel. Keeping Robert downstairs in the fray.  
John likes to think if anyone can go up there uninvited it will always be himself. Jimmy owes him that at least. 

John knocks but doesn't wait to be invited in. He's surprised how light and airy the room is. Jimmy has the curtains and windows open and he's not asleep but lounging in green silk pajamas the colour of absinthe and, yes, a cravat. This makes John nervous, it's always an unpredictable sign when Jimmy goes pre-Raphaelite. It gets worse. Jimmy has been sketching. He has the sketchbook and pencils scattered upon the bed. If he's been drawing Robert we are all fucked, John thinks.  
The white coverlet and about ten pristine white pillows set off the dark smudges under Jimmy's eyes perfectly. 

"There you are Page"  
"John"  
Jimmy is pouting a little, but he perks up when he sees the tea  
"Far from the madding crowd I see." John jokes then regrets it. Right now, he doesn't want Jimmy to be thinking too hard about complicated romances. Although Jimmy, like Bathsheba, needs to learn to value true friendship over excitement John thinks. 

John comes over and sits on the bed and enjoys the sight of Jimmy sipping his tea neatly. John likes these ordinary moments, it's a side of Jimmy not everyone sees. John casually lifts the sketchbook expecting to see Robert depicted as the god Pan in watercolour. The drawings are line studies of architectural features, windows and cornices. John is relieved. Jimmy scowls. Jimmy will only show two people alive his sketches. One is Jeff Beck and the other is John. As he's not speaking to Beck at present this is a very limited audience. 

"Why are you hiding Jim?"  
"What leads you to that conclusion, John?"  
Jimmy is needled. John feels like he deserves it.  
"Some people, are feeling neglected" John arches his eyebrows.  
"Some people take things entirely too much to heart" Jimmy gazes levelly back at John "at times, one of those people is you."  
John's ears prick up. Really? this is an old game.  
"That is likely because I have a heart to take things to. While you Jim have only a rusty old tin box."  
"Have I really?"  
"You've been quite callous."  
"To Robert?" Jimmy smirks  
"To me."  
John knows the game, but he blushes despite himself.  
Jimmy opens his mouth to reply but then says nothing. He stares at John. John knows Jimmy is calculating whether to be flattered or instead to pretend to be offended. John just looks at Jimmy's moist parted lips. It is going to truly be one of those days. John is, he reminds himself, always the one who will take the higher ground.  
"Come here, you monster" John says.  
It's a gamble.  
"Make me" Jimmy says. His eyes go wide.  
John grabs for Jimmy’s wrist. Yanks him across the bed. Lukewarm tea sloshes all over Jimmy’s chest. John grabs the cup and knocks it off the bed where it unfortunately fails to shatter dramatically. But he hears a couple of pencils crack. Good. John usually has to concentrate to keep in character well enough for Jimmy but actually today he's just horny and fed up. And he's really missed this.  
John pulls Jimmy up against him and lightly pins one arm behind his back. They are chest to chest and the tea is soaking through John's shirt too. Jimmy has that flushed high look he gets, and his eyes are solemn and full of want. 

"Stay like that" John says. And with his free hand he unties Jimmy's cravat. Jimmy shivers as John pulls the cloth away to expose his throat.  
John pushes Jimmy down and onto his back so he's lying looking up next to where John is sitting. John takes the cravat and ties it over Jimmy's eyes to blindfold him.  
Jimmy is pliant and his breathing is quicker now. John climbs up onto the bed and pulls Jimmy till he's lying totally limp in the middle of the bed and straddles him.  
Right, John thinks. Taking advantage of Jimmy being blindfolded to gather himself. Right. This is more like it. Ok! think of a classic move.  
John takes Jimmy's wrists and pins them over his head. John is leaning over Jimmy with Jimmy's face pressed up against his chest. Jimmy suddenly gasps. Jimmy starts struggling under him and it takes a few seconds for John to realise this isn't part of their scene. Jimmy is, apparently, furious.  
"You hypocritical smug... bastard" Jimmy spits out. "Sanctimonious... fuck you John" Jimmy tries to knee John in the balls but as he's pinned underneath him, he just knees him in the backside instead. They are wrestling, John is over it, he's fed up of just giving in. They struggle against each other.  
"You've got him all over you. You. I can smell him. All over. You" Jimmy is definitely furious. Panting. Blindfold pushed off. Jimmy glares.  
"So what Jim. So what?"  
"You're mine. Jesus wept John. Why would you? Jesus fucking Christ. Why?"  
John melts despite his better judgement. This is illogical. Jimmy is being a child. An utter child. Jim said 'Mine' John thinks. Oh god.  
"You've always been mine, always" Jimmy has tears in his eyes now. John is, he must admit, pleased.  
"Come here" John says. And Jimmy does.  
"Bastard"

"It was... exciting"  
A bigger gamble. Maybe too big.  
Jimmy grabs him, kisses him, he's wild.  
"He's... intense"  
Jimmy rips John's shirt open.  
"When he kissed me. I thought of his mouth on you"  
Jimmy is all over him, grabbing, pulling, moaning. Sucking his nipples. Biting.  
"He touched me"  
"Where?" Jimmy murmurs. (in the pantry John thinks, so droll)  
"He touched my cock. I wanted it"  
"Fuck John, fuck, don't stop…"  
"I wanted him to fuck me."  
Jimmy has his hands in John's jeans. He is so hungry. Feral.  
"But you didn't. Mine… you're mine"  
"No, we didn't" John is so turned on. He doesn't know if he can keep this up. Another gamble. "He didn't let me make him come"  
"He lets… me"  
"Yes, he lets you. Tell me"  
Jimmy moans, yanks down John's jeans  
"Unhh. He lets me suck his cock; I like him to come in my mouth"  
"Show me."  
"God John this is so fucking hot you're so fucking hot, don't stop, make me, make me show you"  
"Show me on your knees. Get on your knees Jim or I will just stop this. Right now."  
"You're so good, so good. You're both so good"  
"That's right, suck my cock like you do to Robert, like I taught you"  
"That's right" John praises.  
This is. Incredible. Why on earth have I never tried making him jealous before, John thinks.  
Then he's past the point of thinking. And as Jimmy brings him closer and closer, little flashes of Robert and little flashes of Jimmy when they were at Decca.  
He's still talking, but he's not sure what he's saying. Something about wanting Jimmy to watch him and Robert fucking. Nonsense. Just nonsense. Because Jimmy is moaning, and as he moans it sends shock after shock up John’s spine. Not honey electric. Wild storm electric.  
And then his heart is breaking open and he's starting to cry because he has missed Jimmy so, so much.  
"Jim, Jimmy, Kiss me. I need you. Jimmy…"  
But he's coming too, and coming, and sobbing, and laughing. And Jimmy is kissing him. And it's so much better than Robert. Because it feels like home.  
And he can taste himself on Jimmy, like he has so many times before. And he's kissing Jimmy. He loves him. He loves him. He's loved him for a long time. And he never says.  
"Can I touch you Jim, can I?"  
"Don't stop. John. Don't stop ever." Jimmy says.

**Author's Note:**

> These Jimsy and Robsy stories take place in canon universe but are inspired by fanon and lore according to BonzoBreakBeat and Small Zeppelin Cupcakes circa 2015 works though it's evolving at this point. Canon partners and family are part of my stories. Everyone is a character, I don't own anyone etc. The setting is ambiguous - it's got a chateau Marmont feel but it's not researched or a real place. It is probably October 1969 if you want it to be in America or it could be Europe too (It has to be after Robert's birthday) 
> 
> This work was written as giftfic for my lovely friend Noisy-Kitten - she wanted hot young Jimsy as she's not as partial to Robert. But he got into the story anyway! sorry kittenmate. 
> 
> 'Far from the madding crowd' is a reference to the novel by Thomas Hardy. 
> 
> As always you are most welcome to comment, crit, chat, find me on tumblr - all that good stuff.


End file.
